1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a thrust block system that permits a modular rail to be removably mounted onto the shroud or fore end of a firearm.
2. Description of Related Art
A removable rail mounting system on a shroud around a firearm barrel may be used to attach one or more accessories to the firearm. An example of such modular rail is the Picatinny rail, also known as a MIL-STD-1913 rail, STANAG 2324 rail, or tactical rail. Such a rail provides a standard mounting platform for accessories and attachments. During recoil, the rail and accessory are subject to movement if the rail is not properly secured to the shroud. Such movement may require the user to periodically re-align the accessory between shots.